As the number of cores increases in modern processors, increases in memory subsystem performance are desirable to ensure that throughput is not hampered by latency during read and/or write cycles. Currently available processors are equipped with increasingly deep cache hierarchies and larger cache capacities. Cache memories on conventional processors are typically implemented using static random access memory (SRAM) and/or embedded dynamic random access memory (DRAM).